Catharsis
by Azura Eve
Summary: Karma menyakiti untuk mencintai Nagisa; sementara Nagisa menikmati kesakitannya untuk membalas cinta Karma. "Kau tidak akan paham istilah terikat yang ada dalam kamusku, Nagisa." – Karma. (KARUNAGI/FICLET/SadoxMaso!AU/Completed)
disclaimer: Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei. I don't take any advantages, no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Nagisa Shiota sudah tak mampu membedakan mana yang dimaksud dengan cinta atau tendensi untuk sepenuhnya memiliki.

Kali pertama Karma Akabane mengajaknya pulang, Nagisa tahu dia tidak pernah bisa berbalik karena lelaki itu tidak mengajukan opsi untuk bisa dipilih. Hanya maju, atau mundur dan menghilang selamanya seperti mereka tidak pernah kenal. Nagisa menolak yang kedua karena dia sudah terpaku pada Karma walau kenyataannya mereka baru bertemu pagi itu.

Karma bukannya tidak memberi peringatan. Namun, rasa penasaran bahkan bisa membunuh seekor kucing. Dan Nagisa hanya kucing kecil berbulu biru yang rindu kehangatan.

* * *

 **Catharsis**

pairing: KaruNagi.  
genre: angst/romance  
length: Ficlet (1.635 words)  
rating: M (for dark theme and vulgar language)  
trigger(s): sado!Karu x maso!Nagi; unhealthy-relationship; implied sex & gore; violence-graphic; mentioning smoke, alcohol, and broken past

.

summary: Karma menyakiti untuk mencintai Nagisa; sementara Nagisa menikmati kesakitannya untuk membalas cinta Karma.

.

.

((ditulis untuk **JongTakGu88** karna kita sama-sama abk(?) karunagi dan penggila angst. jadilah sesuatu seperti ini. mudah-mudahan suka ya! TT))

* * *

Losmen Karma tidak cukup luas. Hanya ada dua buah kamar tidur, ruang tengah yang terhubung dengan dapur, serta kamar mandi dengan handuk kering yang tergantung di belakang pintunya.

Nagisa menginjakkan kaki tanpa ragu, berkata: "Kediamanmu sepertinya sepi."

"Ya. Aku tinggal sendiri."

Dia dipersilahkan duduk di sofa yang usang, Karma melesat ke dapur lalu membawa dua buah cangkir minuman dengan uap mengepul. "Aku hanya punya kopi pahit."

Mengibaskan tangan, Nagisa mengangguk. "Aku tidak masalah."

Karma tak melempar basa-basi karena tepat setelah kopi Nagisa tandas, bahunya turun.

"Setelah kau tidur denganku, itu artinya kau setuju untuk terikat."

Nagisa memejamkan mata, merasakan bibir Karma di bibirnya, dan melepaskan silabel: "Aku siap."

"Kau tidak akan paham istilah terikat yang ada dalam kamusku, Nagisa."

Merilis ciuman, Nagisa memberi senyum penuh jaminan. "Maka buatlah aku mengerti."

* * *

Malam itu juga keperjakaannya hilang bersama sekelumit erangan dan airmata yang jatuh karena gerakan lawannya terlalu kasar.

Karma duduk di pinggir ranjang, menghisap berbatang-batang cerutu murah dan melirik Nagisa yang menggulung dirinya rapat di balik selimut.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata belum pernah disenggamai lelaki lain."

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku."

"Bagaimana menebusnya?"

Nagisa kebingungan.

"Aku tidak bermain-main dengan pemula."

Nagisa bangkit, menyandarkan tubuh pada kepala ranjang. "Aku bisa belajar jika kau hanya tertarik pada pro."

Karma memadamkan cerutunya di asbak. "Kau tidak menyisakan pilihan untukku. Aku tidak akan memberimu celah, bahkan untuk melihat apakah di luar hari sudah berganti pagi atau masih malam."

Mengangguk, Nagisa membuka tangannya lebar untuk mempersilahkan Karma membalas pelukannya. Terlalu obsesif, tidak mengijinkan Nagisa mendominasi bahkan untuk sedetik. Nagisa tersenyum; dia tahu Karma sudah jatuh padanya.

* * *

Karma memutus kontaknya dengan dunia luar.

Ponsel Nagisa diminta, dan dia hanya bisa memandang diam seluruh nomor kenalan dan keluarganya dihapus serentak. Menyisakan satu nama. Karma.

Nagisa tidak menolak.

* * *

Hari kedua datang.

Nagisa bertahan bahkan ketika Karma merusak privasinya yang mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ketika dia mandi setelah hari yang panjang – dengan drama tragedi yang disetel di teve ruang tengah dan Karma yang menenggak berbotol-botol arak di sampingnya.

Mereka bercinta diiringi decitan sabun di permukaan kulit Nagisa.

Tangan Nagisa berpegangan pada keran yang menyala sementara Karma menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya di belakang. Mereka mengerang, melepas putih bersamaan dan Nagisa ditinggal terduduk di atas keramik kamar mandi yang dinginnya menggigit. Dia mendongak ke atas, sinar bulan masuk lewat celah ventilasi dan Nagisa berharap semoga besok tidak cukup buruk untuk dilalui.

Karma lalu keluar kamar mandi dan berpakaian seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Malam ketiga, Karma pulang tanpa disambut Nagisa.

Nagisa baru tiba setelah lima menit Karma menunggu tak sabar di atas bangku di ruang makan, menghentakkan kaki dengan gerakan stereotip dan menggeram rendah.

Matanya menyorot Nagisa yang pulang dengan raut polos. "Oh, Karma. Kukira kau akan pulang lebih malam." sapa Nagisa.

Karma mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut dan melempar intimidasi: "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Aku pergi belanja." Nagisa memperlihatkan keranjang belanja, berisikan sejumlah bahan makanan mentah. Ikan segar, daging ayam, dan tahu putih – karena dia belajar bahwa walau dari luarnya Karma tampak keras, laki-laki itu menyukai makanan dengan tekstur yang lembut. Dia juga membeli beberapa kotak jus stroberi karena tidak disangka, Karma menyukainya.

Karma menampar pipinya; Nagisa terlambat mencegah. Keranjang belanjanya jatuh dan isinya tumpah-ruah. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak kuijinkan untuk pergi keluar? Memangnya lupa?"

Sesungguhnya Nagisa tidak lupa. Dia ingat. Ingat sekali bahwa Karma sudah mengultimatum untuk jangan keluar meskipun selangkah, dari rumah Karma yang mengurungnya. Tapi dia terkejut ketika itu berarti dia juga dilarang meski hanya pergi untuk membeli sesuatu untuk dimasukkan kulkas.

"Aku hanya keluar untuk mencari bahan makanan, Karma." Nagisa memegang pipinya, terluka dari dalam, tapi tersenyum.

"Aku yang akan bawakan. Kau hanya perlu menunggu di dalam."

"Tapi aku takut kau terlalu lelah melakukannya."

Karma memutar bolamata. Tidak terenyuh. Malah, mengembalikan kata-kata Nagisa dengan pertanyaan yang memojokkan. "Apa kau sengaja, pergi keluar di malam hari? Apa kau berniat menjajakan diri pada orang-orang mabuk di pinggir jalan? Agar mereka tertarik untuk menyuilmu? Kau mencari perhatian?"

"Sumpah demi apapun Karma, aku tidak berpikiran begitu. Aku hanya ke minimarket samping rumah. Bahkan aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk memberi makan anak anjing yang kutemui di jalan karena aku belum ijin padamu."

"Persetan. Aku benci disanggah."

Mereka tidak makan malam bersama dan hening menutup hari itu.

Karma mengkonfrontasi Nagisa secara tidak langsung sebab dia tidur di sofa.

* * *

Minggu pertama berjalan baik, setidaknya setelah Karma mengamuk, Nagisa memilih untuk mengalah dan membiarkan Karma memberlakukan otorisasinya. Nagisa pikir dia cuma perlu menjadi setia, menunggu Karma pulang bekerja dan menyiapkan segalanya seperti apa yang diperintahkan Karma. Tak pergi belanja, tak berhubungan sosial dengan tetangga. Cukup menjadi penghangat ranjang dan memasak makan malam.

Keuntungannya adalah, Karma menjadi lebih lembut malam itu.

Dia dicumbu dengan halus, disentuh dengan penuh hati-hati seperti takut pecah sewaktu-waktu. Nagisa terlelap dengan mimpi paling indah yang bisa didapatnya. Berada di dekapan orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

Karma besar di lingkungan keji.

Ayahnya pemabuk dan tukang pukul sementara ibunya sekarat dari tuberkulosis, mengenakan syal tipis dan berujar untuk bersabar sebentar lagi – sampai ibunya mampu membawa mereka pergi, jika anaknya terlibat baku hantam dengan suaminya yang selalu punya kadar emosi lebih payah daripada seekor babi.

Karena tidak tahan (dan lelah selalu diiming-imingi), Karma nekat kabur. Lalu, di usianya yang masih rentan terombang-ambing, dia menjumpai gemerlap dunia. Dia berteman dengan banyak pecandu dan pemakai narkoba.

Dia hidup bebas. Sebebas-bebasnya yang dapat diraihnya. Dia mencoba seks dengan banyak jalang dan melakukan vandalisme hingga pernah menginap di bui selama beberapa hari.

Kemudian, di salah satu malam, dia berjumpa dengan Nagisa.

Dia tahu Nagisa rapuh. Kupu-kupu dengan sayap yang tidak utuh. Dia mencari filosofi hidup ke banyak tempat dan singgah di sebuah bar yang kebetulan sedang dijajaki Karma malam itu.

Karma menyimpan perasaan. Mungkin, saking kuatnya perasaan itu hingga telepatinya sampai dan menggerakkan Nagisa untuk menyapanya. Karma ingin pergi menjauh – Nagisa terlalu sempurna bagi cacatnya yang banyak.

Tapi kemudian, Nagisa justru menyatakan kesediannya – untuk mencintai dan dicintai, tanpa Karma pernah duga. Padahal dia hanya perlu semalam demi mengucap halo dan selamat tinggal secara berbarengan. Mereka berdansa di bawah degup pesta, dengan kepala yang memiliki pikiran berbeda-beda.

Karma bertanya, sebagai klarifikasi. Karena dia tidak mau congkak, atau realita akan menyadarkannya dengan keji. "Caraku berbeda. Apakah kau benar-benar siap untuk kucintai?"

Dia tidak ingin berharap lebih pada Nagisa. Hubungan kilat tidak mungkin bertahan lama.

Nagisa yang bersikeras memulai permainan itu.

... Karma, pada akhirnya kalah. Dia jatuh sedalam-dalamnya. Gravitasi tidak berlaku bagi orang jatuh cinta; dan Karma mengakuinya, karena semenjak dia memiliki Nagisa, kakinya tidak pernah menapak meski dia dihancurkan banyak kenyataan.

* * *

Seminggu menjadi sebulan. Sebulan menjadi satu semester. Satu semester menggandakan diri menjadi satu tahun.

Satu tahun pertama setelah Nagisa menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya, Karma merayakan dengan cara yang benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Bahu Nagisa dipatahkan, terang-terangan, ketika laki-laki itu sedang menonton acara favoritnya di teve. Dia memanggil dokter untuk mengobati Nagisa, tapi tidak menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah salahnya. Nagisa membisu karena tak berkeinginan melihat Karma diringkus polisi di rumahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuatku masuk penjara saja? Aku bajingan, Nagisa. Kau tidak pantas bagiku."

"Jika kau tidak pantas bagiku, apa itu menutup perasaanku dan membuat pandanganku terhadapmu menjadi berbeda?" Nagisa bertanya, tapi keduanya sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau bisa bersama dengan pria lain. Banyak miliyurder kaya, aktor tampan, atau siapapun – setidaknya lebih bagus daripada kau tertahan di sini bersama orang sakit jiwa. Kau bisa hidup di dalam istana atau memelihara taman bunga, hidup bahagia selama-lamanya seperti tertulis di buku dongeng. Ayolah Nagisa, hidupmu bukan drama tragedi."

"Bukan orang lain yang kuinginkan." Nagisa menggeleng tegas. Mengangkat kepala dan manik-manik mereka berfusi dalam satu gestur. "Katakan, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Karena jika Karma berkata cinta, dia pasti akan semakin mengikat Nagisa. Mereka pasti hidup saling membutuhkan dan Karma tak suka itu. Hanya dia yang boleh jatuh, tapi Nagisa tidak boleh tahu.

"Apakah kau sudah bosan mendengar sesuatu dariku?"

Karma melirik Nagisa yang menawarkan sejuta kedamaian, bagi mentalnya yang sakit dan tendensi buruknya yang sering membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak pernah lelah untuk melakukan itu."

* * *

Beribu-ribu kali Karma mencoba mengusirnya; menguji kesungguhan Nagisa dengan jalan yang semakin di luar nalar di setiap harinya.

Terkadang terang-terangan, tapi pernah juga diam-diam hingga tak terdeteksi siapun termasuk Nagisa. Makanan Nagisa pernah diberi racun tikus dan ketika dia terbangun dengan langit-langit rumah sakit yang menyapa, apa yang dia tanya pertama kali adalah: "Di mana seseorang bernama Akabane Karma?"

Karma menjemputnya pulang. Nagisa berada di belakang punggungnya dengan tangan mengikat lehernya, menarik mereka dekat. Karma bukan tipe romantis, tapi apa yang dilakukannya saat ini membuktikan bahwa fakta tersebut salah. Perjalanan mereka dibebat sunyi. Mereka tidak perlu saling bertukar ucapan – karena perbuatan selalu lebih berharga daripada omong kosong.

* * *

Karma mencintainya.

Nagisa tidak butuh ungkapan. Dia hanya perlu merasakan.

Suatu hari, Nagisa dihirupkan sinestes dan begitu kesadarannya hilang, kakinya ikut lenyap saat dia membuka mata.

Setiap malam, Karma berbisik betapa dia menyayangi Nagisa dan ingin selamanya bertahan di sisi laki-laki itu. "Selamat malam, Nagisa. Semoga besok pagi kau masih mencintaiku."

Nagisa percaya, itu hanyalah salah satu cara Karma untuk menyatakan. Karena laki-laki itu tidak pernah bersahabat dengan kata-kata dan tidak bisa dengan mudah mengucap perasaan. Mereka bilang, hubungan seperti itu tidak sehat; Nagisa menampik dengan berkata bahwa Karma hanya terlalu menginginkannya.

Karma menyakiti untuk mencintai Nagisa; sementara Nagisa menikmati kesakitannya untuk membalas cinta Karma. Cinta Nagisa sudah tiba di taraf gila. Oleh karena itu dia tidak berniat pergi seburuk apapun Karma memperlakukan.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note** :

apalah aku yg selalu suka nyiksa otp. TT kenapa fluff itu butuh ilham mendalam tapi tulisan dark macem gini gampang banget dapetin mood-nya. TT aku mempertanyakan(?) isi otakku. jangan timpuk ya ... sumpah aku cinta karunagi kok TT tapi ... #yha.

 **review**? T.T #melipirkepojokan.


End file.
